This specification generally relates to analyzing employee work skills.
Different employees often have different skill sets (e.g., technically proficient, sales experience, multi-lingual, etc.) and employees with the same or similar skill sets (e.g., employees with the same job duties) may have varying degrees of competence with respect to particular skills within their skill sets. Defining employee skill sets and establishing measures of competency in or performance of the various skills in the skill sets can allow employers to better utilize their employees and allow employees to develop new skills or enhance their existing skills. For example, if employee X is highly articulate, well-versed in South American culture and fluent in Portuguese then that employee is likely a better fit for a sales position in Brazil than English-only speaking employee Y with no previous sales experience. Further by assigning employee X to the sales position the employer is likely to benefit from employee X being more effective in the sales position than employee Y based on the match between employee X's skill set and the demands of the sales position.
Likewise, if an employer has two employees with similar skill sets and the employer needs to assign one employee to service its flagship client, then the employer may need to know which of the two employees is the best performer (e.g., as determined by comparing the skills, competencies or performance of the employees) so that the employer can assign that employee to the client.
However, effectively defining and evaluating employee skill sets, and aligning employees having particular skill sets to the demands of particular jobs is not a trivial task.